Cat's Nap Tale
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita manis milik sepasang kucing di waktu tidur siang mereka. Nekotalia, USUK, fluffy oneshot fic. Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #6, Fanfiksi Kucing, Meong!, and Event "Hewan Peliharaan"


**Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #6, Fanfiksi Kucing, Meong!, and Event "Hewan Peliharaan"**

**Cat's Nap Tale**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Cat's Nap Tale © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : Mungkin mengandung unsur per-OOC-an, **_**shounen-ai, **__**fluffy**_**, **_**genre**_** campur (**_**romance-friendship-humor**_**), Nekotalia!Domestic!AU, dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing : USUK and Neko!USUK (**_**established**_**)**

**Rate : T**

**Notes : **

**-****Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dapat terlihat seekor _Scottish Fold_ dengan nuansa putih dan oranye bersantai di atas sebuah kursi goyang putih nan indah sembari sesekali mengeong. Sesekali pula ia menengok ke sana ke mari, seakan memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya dengan tujuan berjaga-jaga dari hal-hal yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya itu.

Kedua manik hijau daun indahnya itu kembali terhalang dengan kelopaknya sendiri, bersamaan saat ia meregangkan tubuhnya sembari menguap agar rasa kaku pada tubuhnya segera pergi. Sang majikan—England—yang biasa merasakan bulu-bulu lembutnya setiap bersantai di kursi goyangnya itu, kini tengah bercengkrama dengan sang kekasih tercintanya—America—di taman bunga miliknya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tetapi saat melihat keadaan di luar ia sempat melihat England yang saling menempelkan bibirnya satu sama lain dengan America sembari berpelukan satu sama lain.

Mendapati keadaan sekitarnya cukup aman, sang _Felix domestica_ bermanik hijau tersebut segera beranjak turun dari balik jendela itu. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak menyadari kalau sebuah bahaya datang menghampirinya berupa...

"...Iggycaaaat~!"

...sebuah hantaman _besar_ dari seekor _Ragamuffin_ serba putih-hitam dari Amerika Serikat tersebut.

"Sialan!" umpat Iggycat ketus seraya memukul kepala Americat, "Jangan seenaknya menimpaku, dong! Badanku sakit, tahu! Kau mau, tulang-tulangku remuk semua?!" lanjutnya tanpa menurunkan nada bicaranya, bulu-bulu yang menyelubungi ekor serta tubuhnya mulai berdiri—terutama pada bagian punggung beserta ekornya yang turut berdiri—menandakan bahwa dirinya marah karena jam istirahatnya terganggu olehnya.

"Habisnya, kau asyik sendiri sih~" timpal Americat sedikit mengeluh, "Dari tadi aku terus memanggilmu lho! Kau saja yang tak mendengarku..."

Memang, saat beristirahat Iggycat sempat mendengar suara mengeong yang sangat khas di telinganya secara berulang-ulang dari luar sana. Sayang sekali rasa malas yang kebetulan merasukinya membuatnya malas untuk merespon ataupun membalasnya.

Yah, atau mungkin karena ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Americat ceritakan padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa sih sampai kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Iggycat dengan nada penasarannya kepada lawan bicaranya, meskipun ia sendiri sudah tahu topik pembicaraan yang akan disampaikan Americat padanya.

_Kalau bukan soal makanan, yah... Mungkin ajakan bermain..._

"Hem..." jawab Americat setengah menggumam, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit seakan tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan sang _Scottish Fold_ tersebut.

"...Kita main yuk!"

_Tuh kan benar..._

Dan mungkin jawaban sang _Ragamuffin_ itu—yang kini mengangkat ekor tebalnya ke atas—sukses membuat tingkat _kelelahan_ seekor Iggycat bertambah...

"Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur saja!" sergah Iggycat sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai lalu meringkuk di depan Americat yang kini menekuk sedikit kedua cuping telinganya ke bawah seraya memasang ekspresi yang terlihat antara campuran kecewa dan sedih atas jawaban yang diberikan _sesama_nya itu.

"Ya sudah, aku main sendiri saja!" ucap Americat datar—dan mungkin juga terdapat nada kekecewaaan—sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Iggycat yang kini melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

Selama tidur siangnya berlangsung, kucing berkebangsaan Inggris ini melanglang ke masa lalunya, tepat sewaktu dirinya mengurus Americat kecil, sama seperti saat majikannya mengurusi America kecil. Americat yang dahulu begitu kecil, kini telah bertumbuh besar—bahkan besar tubuhnya melebihi dirinya—dengan begitu baik.

Yah, meskipun jiwa kekanakannya masih melekat pada dirinya.

_Jangan-jangan jiwa kekanakan Americat berasal dari majikannya sendiri..._

Diam-diam, Iggycat merindukan sang _Ragamuffin_ berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat tersebut. Ia merindukan setiap partikel pada tubuhnya, mulai dari helaian bulu putih dan hitamnya, kedua manik biru lautnya, tak lupa dengan suaranya.

Yah, meskipun dirinya pribadi tak menyukai suara _kelewat_ nyaring milik Americat.

_Aih, dasar tsundere..._

Saat America meninggalkan England—lebih tepatnya saat _Revolution War_—ia turut membawa Americat pergi, meninggalkan Iggycat sendiri. Semenjak kucing bernuansa putih-hitam itu pergi meninggalkannya, alhasil _Scottish Fold_ bernuansa putih dan oranye itu kerap kali termenung sembari menatap bulan di langit malam, tak lupa ia mengeong berulang kali seakan bertanya kepada sang rembulan soal keadaan Americat saat itu.

Tetapi waktu silih berganti, dan kini dirinya dapat kembali bersama Americat—begitu juga dengan majikan mereka—dalam sebuah ikatan penuh kasih sayang layaknya sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Baginya, mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Americat itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ah, tiba-tiba ia tersentak sampai-sampai terbangun dari istirahatnya dan...

...Oh, tunggu! Apakah air mata yang tergantung pada bagian bawah matanya? Mungkinkah ia mendapat mimpi buruk?

Usut punya usut, ternyata Iggycat justru membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Americat. Ia takut, kalau suatu saat _Ragamuffin_ ber_kacamata_ tersebut justru jatuh hati terhadap kucing-kucing betina yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Ia takut, Americat meninggalkannya kembali. Ia takut...

...Ah, ia benar-benar takut kehilangan Americat.

Sangat, sangat takut.

Dihantui rasa takut kehilangan Americat membuat Iggycat terbangun lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat istirahat sementaranya hanya untuk menyusul sang _Ragamuffin_ bermanik biru laut tersebut. Keempat kaki kecilnya terus membawanya pergi ke luar sana, mencari jejak keberadaan Americat yang entah bermain di mana. Tanpa terasa dirinya justru membawa raganya menuju taman, tempat di mana majikannya tengah merasakan belas kasih dari America.

Hampir saja ia menguras kantung air matanya sambil mengeong, memanggil sang kucing milik kekasih majikannya ketika ia mendapat—kembali—sebuah hantaman dari atas sana.

"IGGYCAAAAT~!"

Ah, panjang umur sepertinya.

"Kau..." ucap Iggycat pelan, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk ke bawah, "...Kau ini ke mana saja sih!? Aku ini hampir lelah mencarimu, tahu!" gerutunya sambil memukul kepala Americat yang justru tertawa dengan cakarnya—masih untung cakar sesungguhnya tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ehehehe~ Tadi aku habis bermain bersama majikanku! Majikanmu juga sempat mendekapku, lho~" ucap Americat riang—meskipun bagi para _Homo sapiens_ hanya terdengar suara "Meong-meong" yang cepat dan berulang-ulang.

"Bodoh..." gumam Iggycat pelan, air mata yang sempat tertahan di kedua pelupuk matanya kini kembali muncul, membuat Americat sedikit tertegun begitu melihat air mata yang sempat mengalir dari kedua manik hijau toksis tersebut yang kini menurunkan ekornya ke bawah sehingga menutupi bagian bokongnya.

"Eeeh?! Iggycat kenapa?! A-aku kan tidak menjahatimu!" tanya sang _Felix domestica_ jantan dengan ras _Ragamuffin_ itu sedikit panik, dapat terdengar kekhawatiran pada nada bicaranya.

"Aku... Aku..." jawab Iggycat pelan, kepalanya terarah ke depan sepasang kaki depannya sementara air matanya mulai mengalir deras sehingga sukses membuat _kekasih_nya itu berniat untuk memeluknya—meskipun tahu kalau seekor kucing agak kesulitan untuk memeluk sesamanya.

"...Maaf, Iggycat.."

Duh, makin deraslah air mata yang keluar dari sang _Scottish Fold_ bernuansa putih-oranye tersebut sampai-sampai membuat Americat semakin panik.

"...A-aku me-mengkhawatirkanmu..." ucap Iggycat pelan, "...Aku takut kau meninggalkanku... Seperti waktu itu..."

"Ahahaha!" tawa Americat sambil berjalan mendekati kucing bertelinga terlipat tersebut lalu mulai menjilati bagian atas kepalanya, "Ternyata kau benar-benar sama seperti majikanmu ya!"

"Bi-biar!" sergah Iggycat sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar tak melihat Americat, "Ya-yang penting kan aku masih memikirkanmu, bodoh!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lelah nih.." kata Americat seraya membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya lalu menguap—sekaligus berjaga-jaga agar serangga-serangga bersayap tak masuk ke dalam mulutnya, "Aku mau istirahat!"

Mendengar ucapan kucing bermanik safir itu membuat Iggycat mendekat pada tubuh besarnya lalu mengelus bulu-bulu putihnya dengan atas kepalanya.

"Baguslah, aku juga ingin beristirahat..." lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendahului Americat untuk kembali ke tempat beristirahatnya, diikuti dengan _Ragamuffin_ gembul tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, mereka segera memposisikan tubuh mereka sebelum beristirahat siang.

"Kenapa... Kau tidur dengan posisi seperti itu?" tanya Iggycat begitu mendapati Americat memposisikan dirinya dengan keadaan kepala tepat di atas ekor lembut miliknya, mungkin ia was-was kucing itu akan merebut **UHUK**keperjakaannya**UHUK**.

"Majikanku bilang, nanti sore si mesum berjanggut itu akan datang bersama majikannya. Makanya, aku berposisi seperti ini, kujamin dia tak akan mengganggumu!" jawab _Ragamuffin_ berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat itu polos sambil mengendusi bulu-bulu penyelubung ekor **UHUK**kekasihnya**UHUK** itu.

"Baiklah... Kalau itu maumu..." timpal _Scottish Fold_ berkebangsaan Inggris itu sambil meringkuk agar tubuhnya berada lebih dekat dengan tubuh Americat yang terlihat begitu gembul, kepalanya ia letakkan pada ekor lebat serta empuk layaknya bantal tersebut. "Tapi, awas saja kalau kau berani..."

"Tenang saja... Aku tidak akan berani mengganggu bidadari imutku ini~" kata Americat setengah menggoda, kepalanya ia gerakkan agar dekat pada kepala lawan bicaranya lalu saling menggesekkan ujung mereka layaknya sedang berciuman.

"...Bodoh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

England hanya terduduk di samping kedua ekor kucing nan imut yang tengah menikmati tidur siang mereka dengan posisi layaknya angka 6 dan 9 saling berhadapan, terlihat jelas seulas senyum tulus yang terbentuk dari bibirnya saat ia mengusap pelan tubuh Iggycat yang tertidur begitu nyenyaknya.

Oh, jangan lupakan America yang justru mengambil potret hewan peliharaannya dengan kamera ponselnya.

"_Git_, suara _flash_ kameramu terlalu kencang, tahu!" gerutu England sambil mencubit lengan America yang hanya mengaduh kesakitan sementara tangannya berusaha menahan ponselnya agar tak jatuh ke permukaan lantai.

"Sakit, Iggy~" ucap America sembari mengusap bagian tangannya yang dicubit kekasihnya barusan, bibirnya pun maju beberapa senti, "tapi mereka lucu ya..." lanjutnya sambil mengelus kepala Americat yang tanpa sadar menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk meraih tangan majikannya.

"Iya ya..." timpal pemuda _sandy blond_ tersebut sambil menghela napas saat mengarahkan pandangannya kepada mantan koloninya yang kini merangkulnya sebelum bibirnya menyentuh kening milik personifikasi Inggris tersebut—yang tentu saja langsung diserang rona-rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Hei Iggy, mau tidur siang, hmm?" tanya America setengah berbisik—yang ternyata menemukan sebuah bantal—seraya meletakkan bantal di samping kedua kucing itu lalu menepuknya pelan. England hanya mengangguk seraya menguap—tak lupa ia menutup mulutnya—lalu memposisikan dirinya pada rangkulan pemuda _dirty blond_ itu yang langsung mengunci rangkulannya, seakan tak membiarkan tambatan hatinya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kira-kira, mereka habis melakukan apa ya sampai tidur seperti itu...?" tanya America setengah berbisik kepada England yang hanya mengangkat pundaknya sedikit seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entah..." jawab England sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang personifikasi Amerika Serikat tersebut, ia sempat merasakan sentuhan lembut pada kepalanya, yang membuatnya terbuai masuk ke dunia mimpi.

Bersama sang kekasih serta kucing-kucing manis mereka...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Author Note**

Demi maicih _level_ 3...

Kok ane bisa ngerjain fic seunyu ini ya... *pencet hidung, nahan _nosebleed_* /apadeh

Oke, jadi ane kepikiran bikin fic Nekotalia unyu begini. Kenapa fic Nekotalia yang Bahasa Indonesia cuma 4 judul doang sih?! _They're so freakin' cute, dude~!_ Gak ada yang kepincut gituh?! /abaikandia /buangbuang

BTW, berhubung ane lagi kebingungan mau ngerjain fic yang mana (plus bingung pengen nambah fic apa enggak) jadi harap maklum ya kalo ane jarang _update_/_publish_~

Akhir kata, silakan layangkan komentar/saran/kritik kalian untuk fic ini via kolom _review_.


End file.
